


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十二）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十二）

乌托邦篇（12）——疑云

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇灯火通铭，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，新照不煊，非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

蓝夜，丁飞俊房间。

“把那天的观众录像调出来。”

“是，sir。”

丁飞俊泡好一杯咖啡，看着小机器人在4d光屏上投影出的早晨橱窗实践时橱窗外的分画面，“调到结尾处。”

“是。”

“不太对劲。”丁飞俊盯着那些观众看了很久，却说不出心里那种油然而生的古怪感是从何而来。那天实践时，胡文煊告诉他，他的dom出现在了现场，而从胡文煊爆发反应的时间可以看出，那个dom至少应该是在丁飞俊睡醒之后才出现的，“圈出七点之后新来的观众。”

“是，sir。”

画面中单独截出了一些单人影像。

“去掉女人，十四岁以下的小孩，六十岁以上的老年人。”

“是。”单人影像消失了几个。

“调出公安信息库，用人脸识别系统搜索他们的身份信息，列在旁边。”

“是，sir。”

“对了，搜出胡文煊的资料，也列在旁边。”

“是。”

丁飞俊皱着眉头看着蓝色光屏里一项项列出的信息，划去了几个看着可能性不大的人，突然他发现了点什么，圈出了一个人问：

“这个人，为什么没有身份信息？”

“公安系统搜索不到这张脸的身份信息，但是在本市图书馆搜索到了一天前的办卡记录，办卡记录里的有效信息仅有此人的姓名。姓名：夏瀚宇。无借阅记录。公安系统也无夏瀚宇的身份信息。”

“奇怪的人。先记下来。”

“是。”

“sir，发现身份资料与胡文煊重合度达73.6%的人。”

“列出资料。”

“姓名：胡春杨。  
出生年月日：2653年2月5日。  
户籍地：d城。  
就读高中：k中。  
……  
为15家股份有限公司控股股东，29家股份有限公司参股股东，5家有限责任公司执行董事，李家现任商业话事人。  
……  
曾出国留学半年，后办理休学回国。无从政经历，无不良犯罪记录。”

“话事人，那么闲么？来自同一个城市，同校毕业，还都姓胡……唔——调出他的特写镜头和同时段胡文煊的特写镜头。”

丁飞俊对照了两人的视频反反复复看了许久，越看心里的古怪感越强烈，仿佛他遗漏了什么。现场好像有什么东西，不一样了？

“这个胡春杨一定和胡文煊有关系。”丁飞俊想不出问题所在，只得先放下不提，随口向小机器人宣布这个笼统的结论。

“我也这么认为，sir。”

“笨蛋！显而易见的结论还需要你附和？继续去找胡春杨的资料，让我好好判断一下，他到底是不是煊煊之前的dom。”

“是。”

“对了，入侵视频里所有人的电子设备和其他能记录影像的设备，把他们记录的影像信息彻底删除。入侵他们的社交软件，删除所有橱窗相关记录。”

“已经在第一时间删除完毕了，sir。”

“跟着我久了，果然比其他AI机灵些……确保橱窗里的事情，只有这些人的脑子和你——保存下了画面。”

“我明白，sir。”

“已经饱了眼福，就别得寸进尺。”丁飞俊轻轻笑了一声，露出了两颗尖锐的虎牙。

蓝夜，徐炳超房间。

“哥，你的sub呢？怎么不在身边？”

“……我现在没有sub。”

“之前的呢？去哪儿了？”

“黄嘉新，这几天的事闹得沸沸扬扬，想必你也知道了，不用跟我绕圈子。你想见胡文煊，可是胡文煊不在我这儿，听说现在也不在师铭泽那儿，具体在哪儿没人知道，你来我这儿不过是白跑一趟。了解了？慢走不送。”

“哥？诶别这样。”黄嘉新笑嘻嘻的坐着不动，“我也只是关心一下你。哥应该挺喜欢那个sub的吧？难道要任凭师铭泽这样把他带走？哥没听说吗？前几天师铭泽带着那个sub在蓝夜公开训诫了，那天老板刚好派了我一个项目，我没能来看，不过听朋友们说，那sub被师铭泽折腾的可惨了，哥你就忍心看着他回去继续受师铭泽的折磨？”

徐炳超沉默不语。

“哥就不想彻底的得到他吗？”

“黄嘉新，你有什么居心？”徐炳超冷冷的看着他，“我和胡文煊的事情，跟你有什么关系？我可不相信，你是好心想要撮合我们。”

“我能有什么居心……”

“你不是认识胡文煊吗？”徐炳超打断了黄嘉新的话，“你也想要他？你想带他走？你想搅和我们的关系，趁机浑水摸鱼？”

“你怎么知道我认识他？胡文煊……他竟然告诉了你……”

“他当然和我说了！他怕你们，他不想回家，他受了你们一年的折磨才逃出生天。我说过，我会保护他的，我绝不可能让他再次落到你们手里，胡文煊不在我这儿，就算他在我这儿，我也不会把他交给你。黄嘉新，回去洗洗睡吧。”

“……”黄嘉新低头想了许久，才抬头笑了笑，“不管你信不信，我从来没想过要伤害他，我也不是为了自己……我找了他那么久，这次好不容易有了他的消息，我绝不能轻易放过。无论如何，我必须得尽快把他带走。”

“你休想。”徐炳超起身揪住了黄嘉新的领口，“你不是为了自己，那就是为了别人。是李汶翰？你还想让他回到李汶翰身边？你看过他身上的伤疤吗？”

“我——不是——为了李汶翰——”黄嘉新一根指头一根指头的掰开徐炳超的手，心平气和的整了整衣领，“那些伤疤我当然见过，在它们还不是伤疤的时候，我就亲眼看着它们一道道的出现在胡文煊身上了。”

“你根本什么都不知道啊，徐炳超。”黄嘉新略带怜悯的看了他一眼，“他什么都没告诉你，你就这样为了他强出头，还真是痴情啊！可是，你真的以为这是在帮他？你觉得他会领你的情？”

“你不明白，我要带他走是为了救他，他现在危在旦夕……呵，算了，和你说这些有什么用？看你这个一无所知的样子，想来也不会知道他在哪里。我走了。”说罢，黄嘉新也不顾徐炳超脸上风云变幻的表情，直接起身准备离去。

“……站住。”

黄嘉新停下了脚步。

“他有危险？”

“不错。”

“危险不是来自于李汶翰？”

“当然不是。”

“告诉我真相。”

“真相太大，不是你应该知道的。再说了，既然他没有和你说，就证明了他不想让你知道，而我，永远都不会违背他的意愿，做他不想我做的事情。”

“那你告诉我我可以知道的，让我相信你。”

“告诉你，我有什么好处？”

“如果你是真的为了他好，那我就告诉你他在哪儿。”

黄嘉新扭过头，上下审视着徐炳超，似乎在判断他值不值得相信，徐炳超强硬坚决的回看着他，保持姿态毫不退让。两个dom就这样互相打量了一会儿，终于，黄嘉新笑了笑，坐了回来。

“你最好说到做到。”

师铭泽家。

当胡文煊穿着谷蓝帝送他的衣服，背着一背包的药膏和零食惴惴不安的走到家门口时，恰好撞上了靠在墙边的师铭泽似笑非笑的眼睛。

“你吓死我了！你怎么……怎么站在门口？”

胡文煊做贼心虚，想到一回到家就要面临师铭泽的问询和惩戒，又想到这几天自己的各种放肆行径，身后甚至还残留着今天上药时谷蓝帝留下的掌印，心里早就慌的不行，只盼着此刻师铭泽不在家，能拖一刻是一刻，最好让他有空处理一下身上的痕迹。却不想师铭泽竟然就这么随意的站在门口，看样子已经等一会儿了。

完了完了完了！一走进家门他就得脱衣服，一脱衣服就会露出红屁股，一露出红屁股师铭泽又要爆发了！

“等你回家。”

“哦……噢！对了，师铭泽你看看！我这样穿好不好看？”胡文煊放下小书包，在家门口做作的转了一圈，像是得意的展开尾羽求偶的雄孔雀。

展示自己的魅力是一方面，更重要的是拖延脱衣服的时间。何昶希说涂过药膏的身体痕迹很容易褪去，只要他能够在门外拖的足够久……

“好看。我的煊煊穿什么都漂亮。”师铭泽慢慢靠近了胡文煊，伸开手臂，胡文煊顺势一头扎进了师铭泽怀里，伸过脑袋和他接吻，师铭泽抚着胡文煊的后脑勺占据了主动攻势，不知过了多久，他们才恋恋不舍的分开。胡文煊靠在师铭泽怀里喘着气，师铭泽抚摸着他的脸，语气喜怒难辨，“终于舍得回来了？”

兴师问罪的节奏！

胡文煊啪嗒一声跪在了家门口，也不顾这是在室外，声音十分铿锵有力，态度诚恳，“我错了！”

不就是送出去公开惩戒了一次，脸皮居然增厚了那么多吗？师铭泽啧啧称奇。

“你错哪儿了？”师铭泽本不想在室外责难他的，但是既然他都如此主动的跪好了，不多问两句好像有点对不起胡文煊好不容易被他培养出来的厚脸皮。

“我不该在外面待那么久……不该不给你打电话报平安……不该……在你想来看看我的时候，拒绝见你……”

几天前，师铭泽想胡文煊想的要紧，曾经来找谷蓝帝要求探视，结果那天恰好是胡文煊出轨谷蓝帝的第二天，身上的伤痕堪称触目惊心，连何昶希都被吓了一跳，一边对谷蓝帝竖起大拇指表示respect，一边忙忙碌碌调制各种药膏帮胡文煊褪伤。在何医生的偏心之下，未免师铭泽兴致起来突然掀了胡文煊的被子看到他的伤，师铭泽的探视请求自然而然的被拒绝了。

对于何昶希不遗余力的帮助他们遮掩出轨痕迹的行为，胡文煊心里是十分感激的，可是这波怒火最终毫无疑问还是会报回到自己身上，与其等师铭泽想起这事发一通脾气再在怒火中实施惩戒，还不如自己主动认罪，认错态度良好总能得到师铭泽的减罚，胡文煊翻着心里的dom观察笔记，给自己点了个赞。

师铭泽思索了一会儿，“先起来吧。”

耶！过了一关！胡文煊珍惜的拍拍裤子上的灰尘站了起来，对自己的表现十分满意。

“这衣服没见过，是新买的？”

“是谷蓝帝送我的……”话一出口，胡文煊心里咯噔一声，意识到了不妙，他连忙结结巴巴的开始解释，“我留在他……他那里的时候，没有穿衣服嘛……谷蓝帝为了……为了带我出去吃饭……随便给我买了一套衣服穿……而已……”

“随便买的衣服，搭配还挺多样的啊？还有发带？还有耳钉？你那么宝贝它，逢人就问好不好看——”师铭泽的脸色渐渐变黑，醋意在空气中蒸腾，“进门，脱衣服，打理好自己，给你十五分钟，十五分钟后到顶楼。”

还是没能躲过去啊！胡文煊后悔不迭，却不敢拖拉，走进门后就开始在师铭泽的目光下一件件尽可能缓慢的把谷蓝帝送的衣服脱下来，直到他一点点的扯下自己的内裤，还没来得及把脚从内裤里拿出来，突然一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来时，他已经趴在师铭泽腿上了。

“这是——怎么——回事——”师铭泽的语气中有风雨欲来之势，一手牢牢的按住胡文煊的腰防止他乱动弹，一手捏住胡文煊一侧通红的臀瓣往上提，胡文煊痛呼一声，屁股跟着师铭泽的用力方向尽可能的往上撅起，可是他的腰被压制的牢固，终究还是没能抬起多少。他深知师铭泽现在完全就是个一点即炸的醋坛子，臀部本就有伤，又被拉扯的疼痛，胡文煊虽然确确实实是出了几次轨，却也不想让上药这种不属于自己出轨范围的伤枉担了出轨的虚名，他忙不迭的伸手够他背回来的包，匆匆掏出何昶希的医嘱和药膏挥舞着递到师铭泽面前。

“这是治疗！是治疗手法！谷蓝帝什么都没做！我我我们是清白的！”

胡文煊说谎不打草稿的技术已经登峰造极了。

师铭泽松了手，在胡文煊臀部留下了残暴的手指印，胡文煊连滚带爬的从师铭泽腿上起来，颤颤巍巍的跪在一边等着师铭泽的判决。

师铭泽仔细看完了医嘱，随手把单子扔在一边，手里拿着药膏，看着胡文煊惊惶无措又老老实实的跪姿，冷笑了一声，“你还剩十三分钟。”

嗯？哦！洗澡……胡文煊带着焦虑一个起身冲刺到了二楼浴室。

当然，等胡文煊出现在顶楼时，已经半个小时过去了。

“迟到了17分钟。”师铭泽面无表情，“煊煊，洗个澡而已，需要那么久吗？”

当然不止洗个澡而已！胡文煊经过了上一次徐炳超的教训之后，深刻的记住了师铭泽有多讨厌自己身上出现其他dom的痕迹。之前大清洗的时候，他身上每一道徐炳超留下的伤痕，都被师铭泽在相同的位置起码抽了二十次，杠上开花的感觉可真的是要了他的小命，这次师铭泽还有其他的账要和他算，本来就注定是一场重罚了，要是师铭泽又像之前那样给他屁股来上一次，他一定会被抽烂的！他战战兢兢的用冷水冲洗自己臀部的伤，寄希望于何昶希的药膏能尽早发挥作用。

当然，冲了二十分钟之后，达成的效果还是不那么令人满意，胡文煊摸着自己又冷又红的屁股，看着师铭泽明显又硕大的红手印发愁，他那个强迫症怎么会放过这个浮突的如此明显的手印？完了完了！他这个该死的易红体质！

当然，师铭泽给他的时间早就过去了，他权衡利弊，随意扩张了几下就冲上了顶楼，然后在师铭泽的质问声中一咕噜跪在地上，膝行着蹭过去用脸讨好的磨蹭着他的裤子。

“对不起嘛~师铭泽——师铭泽~”

师铭泽不为所动。

胡文煊再接再厉。他抱住师铭泽的大腿，把脸埋在腿间黏糊糊的撒娇，“师铭泽，我错啦~”

师铭泽忍不住把手放在小狐狸头顶摸了两下，可随即他想到了小狐狸的恶劣行径，又生起了气，他收回手，冷哼了一声。

师铭泽也太难哄了吧！胡文煊心里长吁短叹，最终还是拿出了压箱底的绝招。他找准位置，隔着一层外裤和一层内裤，伸出小舌头轻轻绕着舔了一圈。

师铭泽倒吸了一口冷气。

害！他就知道，师铭泽那么多天没和他做爱了，性欲肯定一撩就起，每当师铭泽开始想艹他的时候，他的刑罚就差不多接近尾声了。胡文煊得意洋洋的佩服着自己的机智，在脑海中解除了一级战斗警报。

“煊煊，我一直没想过问，你是从哪里学来的那么多勾引人的本事？”

滴滴滴滴滴！特级警报！特级警报！特级防御模式！撤退！撤退！

胡文煊对上了师铭泽怒气蒸腾的脸，慢慢转过身，手脚并用的疯狂往门口爬去。还没爬出两步，就被师铭泽两步走去揪住了后颈，像逮住一只逃窜的小动物，师铭泽迫着他转过头看自己，胡文煊战战兢兢，赔着笑脸勉强开口，“这不是你培养的好吗~”

“我培养过你这个？”

“……我有天赋，无师自通……”

啪！啪！胡文煊冰凉的屁股回归火热。

“你编鬼话的本领倒是无师自通。”

开始了开始了！胡文煊垂头丧气的接受了现实，姿势摆的格外恭敬主动，红艳艳的臀部高高翘起，“你打吧。”如果你忍心的话！

事实证明师铭泽从来没有不忍心的时候，只是这次比从前多了一个步骤，他一边就着胡文煊摆好的姿势给他抹了一层药膏，一边皱着眉头问，“你刚刚洗的是冷水澡？”

“没……没有啊……”只是给屁股冲了凉罢了。

“我以为……”师铭泽的语气也是凉凉的，“你故意洗冷水澡，是为了再生一场病好让我又愧疚一次。”

“不是的！你不要愧疚，我之前生病不是因为你……”胡文煊急忙安慰师铭泽，“我这次只是想用冷水消肿……免得你……看到生气……”

“这就是你刚刚迟到了十七分钟的原因？”

“是啊……”

“你都正大光明的摆在我眼前让我看到了，还会在乎我生不生气？”师铭泽的手噼里啪啦的降落在胡文煊的屁股上，激起狐声一片，“你要是着凉，我会更生气。”

“对……对不起……”

“没事，我不会让你着凉的。”师铭泽冷酷微笑，“我会让你——热起来。”

狐叫声更凄惨了。

十五分钟后，胡文煊早就不是原来那个姿势，离最开始的位置更是隔了近乎半个房间。师铭泽追到胡文煊身边抽了最后一鞭，胡文煊气喘吁吁的再也爬不动了，任凭这一鞭落到自己屁股上，叫的十分有气无力。

从各种意义上说，这都是一场对双方行之有效的热身运动。

“煊煊，你体力见长啊？这都爬十五分钟了。”师铭泽流了一身汗，一脚踏住同样流了一身汗的胡文煊的脚脖子，宣告这场追捕游戏的结局，“起来，一起去洗澡。”

“结束了？”胡文煊一扑腾爬起来。

“想得美。”

哦。胡文煊有气无力的趴了回去。

“给我起来！”两鞭子一左一右抽在两边大腿上，留下了完美的对称红痕，“不起来我就抽你。”

有些时候，师铭泽和徐炳超的风格还是挺相似的！当然这句话，胡文煊只敢在心里想想。他撑着身子爬了起来，这次热身完完全全就是一场字面意义上的热身，他光满地爬着狼狈逃窜了，真抽在他身上的鞭子根本没多少下，感觉也不是非常疼。

也有可能是他的耐受力在他漫长的出轨旅程中又上升了一个台阶。

胡文煊和师铭泽洗了一个鸳鸯澡，期间久别重逢的恋人在一方的刻意勾引和一方的顺心而为之下理所当然的擦枪走火，直接在浴室里做了小别胜新婚般酣畅淋漓的一发，等他们离开浴室回到顶楼时，时间已经过去了一个小时。

……

“选一个吧。”师铭泽坐在顶楼的小餐桌边上，餐桌上摆了两堆东西，其中一堆是一些红蜡烛，另一堆是一盘姜。此时的胡文煊已经戴好了日常的狐狸套装，刚刚做了一次得到过释放的前端被贞操带牢牢束缚着，项圈上系着一条牵引绳，绳子的另一头正握在师铭泽手里，他跪在餐桌上，头被牵引绳拉的离桌面很近，只能勉强看到面前这两堆东西的轮廓。

胡文煊心里知道，师铭泽之所以草草了结了热身阶段的鞭打，就是因为正式惩戒阶段的刑罚可能会严厉到超过胡文煊惯常能够承受的限度。所幸他并非是没见过世面的sub，这几天连轴转的经历了那么多场训诫，他现在的承受能力堪比囚室时期，这些小场面（心里还是怕的）完全没有被他放在眼里。

蜡烛还是姜？若是一周前的胡文煊，肯定毫不犹豫的就朝姜奔去了，只是经历了谷蓝帝的一番科普恐吓，虽然没有真的试过姜罚，胡文煊还是对姜产生了一点心理阴影。他忙不迭的朝低温蜡烛爬去，用头把蜡烛顶到师铭泽面前。

“原来，煊煊是想做烛台了。”

烛……啥玩意儿？

“趴下。”

胡文煊心里有一百个问号，但还是乖乖配合趴在了餐桌上，师铭泽解下了牵引绳，将胡文煊的四肢和桌子的四条腿绑在一起。胡文煊在餐桌上大敞着被迫摆出了这样一个任师铭泽鱼肉的造型，嘴里的抗议被口球阻隔，只能用呜声表达不满。

胡文煊在实践期间表达的所有不满从来没有被任何一个dom理会过。（太惨了！让师铭泽为他上一支蜡烛。）师铭泽观赏着被红木餐桌衬托的雪白亮丽的小白狐，他的身上已经有了零散的红痕，臀部在他的偏爱下尤其红的均衡……强调一点，是他！不是谷蓝帝！唔……这个红屁股上还是有一些不属于他的碍眼痕迹，得再打一次盖过去才行……说干就干，师铭泽顺手拿起一个皮拍抽了下去，小白狐的呜呜声更惨烈了几分，师铭泽不管不顾的进行无差别染色活动，直到面前的红屁股小白狐的屁股颜色又深了几度，这才满意停手。

这下子，胡文煊身上确实都是他留下的痕迹了。

师铭泽拿起一支长长的红烛点燃，令它落了几滴红泪，恰好滴在胡文煊的背脊上，惹得胡文煊一阵战栗，也吓的跟着落了几滴泪，而后师铭泽调转红烛，将它牢牢的固定在烛蜡降落下来的地方。

随即，师铭泽又点燃了第二支红烛，如法炮制，将它固定在对称的另一侧背脊。

师铭泽拿起了第三支蜡烛，随手解下了胡文煊嘴里的口球，“煊煊，现在让我们来说说，你到底隐瞒了我多少事吧。”

师铭泽与胡文煊的初遇。

师铭泽永远都忘不了那一天。当天他和谷蓝帝丁飞俊以及徐炳超在蓝夜小聚，为重归单身的徐炳超开了一个低调的party。期间徐炳超拉着谷蓝帝不停的干杯，一会儿傻笑着说单身多好天下sub到处都是不差这一个，一会儿咬牙切齿的骂这对不要脸的狗男男竟敢往他徐炳超头上扣帽子，他定要让他们在圈中无立足之地，一会儿又抱着谷蓝帝呜呜哭，问为什么信任换不来信任呢，谷蓝帝陪着徐炳超胡闹，他喝一杯自己喝一杯，时不时的应两句表明自己在听……直到两个人齐齐断了片，谷蓝帝趴桌上睡的很沉稳，徐炳超唱着跳着耍酒疯。而他一杯接着一杯的被丁飞俊灌酒，不知道的还以为刚刚受了情伤需要借酒浇愁的那个人是他，喝到后来他眼前那个发疯的傻大个变成了四个傻大个，拥挤着塞满了他的世界，他才晕晕乎乎把头靠在昏睡过去的谷蓝帝旁边，也没了意识。

不过在这里师铭泽要强调一点，他不是不能喝酒，只是容易喝醉，一醉就犯困，醉后到底做了些什么，他是完全不知情的。

所以当他醒来看见趴在自己床边呼呼大睡的那只不知道从哪里冒出来的小狐狸时，心里的懵逼还是胜过了以往。他不过和上一个sub和平分手才满两月，应该不至于饥渴到一喝醉就往房里带人吧？发生啥了？完全没有印象了……

师铭泽盯着这个陌生男孩的睡颜，努力的回忆着昨天晚上发生的事情，想了半天都没个结果，只好在这个男孩身上寻找线索。

他穿着衣服，他们应该没有做过——不排除做完又穿好衣服的可能。他侧伏着的脸上有很明显的红指印，睡的褶皱起来的衣服露出一小截手臂，上面遍布着散乱的伤疤和几处新伤痕。他应该是个sub，当然这些痕迹绝不可能是属于师铭泽的，哪怕是喝断片了，他的技术也不可能那么糟糕，这种乱七八糟的伤痕简直是在玷污他的审美——哦，他们绝对没做过。

这男孩身上的衣服看着就是胡乱搭配的地摊货，流露出一种又便宜又土的气息，得亏他长得又白又好看，才没有被这套衣服带的一边儿土。不过这地摊货看着脏兮兮的，被划破扯坏了不少地方，勉强能蔽体而已，破破烂烂的，倒是给这个孩子平添了几分可怜气。

这该不会是被自己的dom虐待然后从家里逃出来的sub吧？他怎么捡了这么一个麻烦？酒色误人啊！

师铭泽就这样坐在床上胡乱推断着，直到胡文煊朦朦胧胧的睡醒。

“谷蓝帝？”小狐狸坐起来，带着期待和不安开口，“你醒啦~”

“……”？？？我长得很像谷蓝帝吗？师铭泽摸了摸自己的脸，“你认错人了，我叫师铭泽。”

胡文煊脸上的期待被尴尬全面代替，他涨红了脸，结结巴巴了好半天才说出口一句整话，“哦……哦，师铭泽，你好你好。我……我没认错人，之前你和我说你是谷蓝帝……”

？？？现在他喝醉之后不仅会往房里带人，还开始拔吊无情嫁祸别人了？

做了一回无意识渣男的师铭泽自我反思了三秒，随即立刻抛弃了这个话题，转向了他更关切的内容，“你怎么会出现在我的房间……哦我喝醉之后做的事情醒来都记不清了，如果我对你做了什么不好的请务必告诉我，我会适当的给你补偿。”

万一他喝醉后的技术真的那么糟糕呢？

胡文煊似乎没有注意到他的问话，他看着失魂落魄的，不知在想些什么，直到师铭泽用手在他面前晃了几晃，他才从沉思中忽的惊醒。

“什……什么？”

“昨天……我喝醉后发生了什么——对了你的伤要紧吗？”

“啊？”胡文煊随着师铭泽的眼神抚了一下自己的面颊，又扯了扯袖子试图遮住自己的手臂，脸变得更红了，“我没事。”

“你该不会是从你的dom家里逃出来的吧？”

“没——没有没有！没有！！”胡文煊慌的舌头都打结了，简直像把撒谎两个字印在了脸上，“这些——是一个陌生的男人做的……你忘了吗？是你把我救出来的呀~”

原来昨天，这只小狐狸误打误撞的闯进了蓝夜，正好被一个不守规矩的dom看上了。那个dom一眼看出胡文煊是个无主sub，又没有受过引导，应该不知道蓝夜的规矩，企图诱骗他做自己的第五个sub，只是胡文煊怎么都不愿意，色胆包天的dom竟指挥着自己的其他四个sub把胡文煊压在了地上。

“他拿藤鞭打我，还扯我的衣服。”胡文煊小心翼翼的撩开衣服一角，给师铭泽看了一眼背上的伤痕，“他打我的时候鞭子还会甩到按着我的那些戴着项圈的人身上，我求他们放开我，他们都当做没听到，鞭子上身了也不躲开。我向旁边的人求救，他们像没看见一样。然后……你就来了。”

“是你救了我，师铭泽。”

现在的胡文煊确实像一个红烛台。他的背上整整齐齐的列着几排红蜡烛，它们错落有致的往胡文煊背上滴着蜡，激起胡文煊心里一阵又一阵的惧意，然而所有脊背上的蜡烛加在一起，都比不上那支格外粗壮的深陷于胡文煊后穴中的特制蜡烛勾人恐惧，师铭泽点燃它之后就一把抽走了胡文煊的尾巴，趁着洞口尚开，直直的将蜡烛戳了进去，吓的胡文煊尖叫了一声，哭着喊着求师铭泽把它拿走。

“别怕，这是可食用的低温烛，没有危险……不过煊煊可得夹好它，它要是倒了，其他的蜡烛也会跟着一起倒，到时候煊煊可就变成烤狐狸了。”

胡文煊头皮一炸，下意识的缩紧了后穴。只是他双腿被分开绑在两边桌角上，只能纯靠屁股用力，十分费劲，之前的狐狸尾巴又将他的后穴开发的松松散散，幸亏这根蜡烛很粗，又插的深（这居然变成了一件幸运事），它才稳定的竖在了胡文煊体内。

“呜师铭泽~”胡文煊一抽一抽的，像个低眉顺眼的受气小媳妇，“求求你~拿出去嘛~”

“别给我装，煊煊，把你瞒着我的事情都好好交代出来，说一件事，熄一根蜡烛。”

师铭泽甩了甩手里的短鞭，声势浩大的在餐桌上抽了一下，吓的餐桌上的小烛台一激灵，浑身的蜡烛也跟着颤动着，摇摇欲坠的样子，师铭泽摸了摸小烛台的后脑勺，看着像在安慰，只是说出口的话却完全不是那么一回事，“如果你说的是真话，那这条鞭子会抽向蜡烛的火苗，如果你说的是假话，那——哪怕你身上都是蜡烛，我也不是不能抽你，明白了吗？”

“……我真的错了——”

“知道错了？”

“我应该选姜啊！”胡文煊悔不当初。

“……”一鞭击中两排蜡烛中间的背脊，“晚了。”

“胡……胡春杨是我哥哥——我不是孤儿，我是从家里逃出来的。”

一支蜡烛熄灭了。

“为什么逃？”

“……”

一鞭击中胡文煊的臀部，震碎了凝在穴口的一小圈蜡，惊的胡文煊忙收紧臀瓣，试图稳固那支蜡烛，“我……我表哥对我不好，我就逃出来了。”

“你和徐炳超谷蓝帝他们说这件事的时候，难道也是像现在这样挤牙膏似的，抽一鞭说两句的吗？”师铭泽又啪啪啪甩了三鞭，让那圈烛蜡碎屑四散着趟向四周，避免它们落入穴内不好清理，顺便为胡文煊的屁股增光添彩，“从头说。”

“……”

啪！

胡文煊这次哼都没哼一声，他沉默了很久，才闷闷的开口，“我害怕，你听完之后，就会不喜欢我了。”

“瞎操心！”师铭泽又甩了一鞭，“我要是不喜欢你，那天在徐炳超房里我就直接把你丢掉了。”

“你不能丢掉我！”胡文煊心里一紧，似是回想起了曾经经历过的恐惧，控制不住的掉起了眼泪，“我说过的，我赖上你了，我不走！你丢掉我我也蹲在门口等你……等你把我捡回来……”

“我又没赶你，哭什么？真是……”师铭泽表面嫌弃的拿着纸巾给胡文煊仔细擦脸，“谷蓝帝说，我们之间需要好好谈一次，开诚布公，有助于解决情感危机，想必他也和你说过了。”

“无论如何，煊煊，我想了解你的过去，了解你，帮助你，保护你，治疗你，让你可以依靠我……不仅仅是物质上的，还有情感上，精神上，我希望你能信任我，在我身边感觉到的是安心而不是焦虑。所以你那些莫名其妙的担忧最好给我收一收。”师铭泽蹲下来，直视趴在桌上的胡文煊的眼睛，“我比你想象的还要爱你，煊煊，不要怕我。”

“……”胡文煊看着师铭泽的眼睛，狐狸眼里还有先前凝聚的泪珠摇摇欲坠，红蜡不断的滚落，凝固在他背部穴边，可他恍若未觉，也不再喊痛，他似乎下了很大的决心，终于轻微的点了点头，“我可以……把一切都告诉你。可是……可是你听完之后，别生我的气，我不想……不想再清洗一次……也不想公开惩戒……也不想要那个电击……”

胡文煊后面的话被师铭泽用嘴堵上了，师铭泽单膝跪地，轻轻托起胡文煊的脸，在餐桌上接了一个极别扭的吻，“煊煊，对不起。”

“我……我已经原谅你了。”胡文煊还趴在桌上当烛台，这个吻接的他呼吸不畅，又难得的感到丢人，他红着面颊，哼哼唧唧，嘀嘀咕咕，“等下我交代完之后，你可得把这些蜡烛都弄走！你今天罚够了吧！我……嗯哼~你怎么想出这样插蜡烛的？坏死了——”

“我每天看着你的时候，想和你玩的花样就自然而然的出现在脑子里了，这是我天赋异禀，无师自通。”

这种无师自通没有必要！无师自通的做爱大师胡文煊愤愤不平的想。

“我乖乖讲完，你会不会奖励我？”

“煊煊想要什么奖励？”

“抱我回房。”

“行。”

“帮我清理——”

“可以。”

“帮我擦药~”

“哪次不是我帮你？”

“我想自己出门~”

“……”

“好不好嘛~”

“如果你敢去见徐炳超……”

“没有！没有！不会了！”

“好吧。”

耶！胡文煊在心里欢呼。

“我想穿谷蓝帝送我的衣服~”

“……”师铭泽忍无可忍的暴起青筋，“等我有空，我们去逛一次商场。”

一套休闲服有什么了不起的？买西装！运动衫！牛仔服！小军装！各种制服……塞满！衣柜全塞满！等等，这种莫名其妙的购物欲……

他只是想给煊煊买衣服装扮他而已，才不是想试试看角色扮演呢！他没有被徐炳超这个无品味的横刀夺爱的男人影响！没有！

“你别这样小气嘛——”

“好好好……够了没？如果你再敢提别的要求——”师铭泽的鞭子再度和胡文煊的臀部亲密接触了，“——我就抽你。”

“呃呃——没有了没有了！”师铭泽这个小肚鸡肠的男人！

“说！”啪！

呜呜——

“我和胡春杨，是同父异母的兄弟……”

tbc


End file.
